


Why Aren't You Scared of Me?

by VirusZeref



Series: The Choices You Make [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nicknames, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Wally didn't like GothamHe has heard rumours, rumours that didn't bold well for him.He better not die in the hands of a Talon with the words, "I TOLD you so" being his last.





	Why Aren't You Scared of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a slow-burn Birdflash fic series that is going to be a wild ride
> 
> And that's all imma tell you
> 
> Happy reading

Wally was going to die.

He was so going to die, here. 

The speedster knew it was a horrible idea to come to Gotham, but did anyone listen? Does anyone listen to his opinion about the situation? No, absolutely not. Everyone had told him, there was nothing to worry about. That the rumours that they have been hearing were untrue and just legends created by the villians of the city. Well, now Wally can rightfully say,  _ I told you so _ !

That is if he doesn’t die first. 

He doesn’t want to haunt Gotham city for the rest of his infinite ghost life, thank you very much. 

The Flash family were very well known to be paranoid about certain areas. There are places where Wally will not step a single foot in or would even run through the city. Gotham City was one of those places. Even with the help of Batman, Wally was still not willing to help out with any cases within the city. Choosing to focus on cases that were away from Gotham or just making excuses in general not to go. But this time they had no choice. Speedsters were required in this situation and Wally wasn’t willing to have Bart deal with the burden of going to Gotham.

So he went instead.

And about exactly two hours in, he regretted his life choices. Wally cursed and dodged a knife that flew in his direction before taking off speeding towards the target. His team was attacked merely seconds before the others. Masked persons dressed in black attacked them without fail. Wally the practically the only one who didn’t have last injures. A few daggers have grazed his skin but that was pretty much it. He couldn’t say the same for the others, Artemis was spotted earlier with a dagger embedded in her shoulder. She was bleeding but she was okay if judging by the fact that she was going hand to hand combat with one of the masked people.

He considered himself blessed and lucky. For now.

Wally grumbled as he tossed off a few off his back and slammed one into a nearby wall. How many of these people are there? They just keep coming…

_ If I get above the action then maybe I can locate where they are coming from.  _

Perfect plan.

Wally threw one of them towards Artemis who shot them with an arrow at point-blank range. He saluted at her and took off. Fighting in Gotham’s bell tower is not the easiest thing to do as a speedster. He had to be careful he doesn’t trip over the stairs or slam his head into an overhead wooden pillar. Regardless, he made it to a safe area, and pausing, looking down. He could see Connor and M’Gann fighting on the left, Kaldur on the right with Artemis. Zatanna was doing her usual with magick being hovering above everyone else. The attacks against them all began to slow down, but there was still too many to fight off. 

Wait, why were they slowing down?

“The Court of Owls decides that it wants the heads of your teams. But I’ll start with you,  _ little red, _ ” a voice spoke behind him. Wally had just enough of reaction time to dodge the large knife that was meant to drive into his back. He managed to put enough space between him and his would-be killer. 

Is it bad to think that his possible killer was pretty?

Well, as long as he kept that thought to himself. No harm, no foul. This one was different then the others, there was a mask that was being worn judging by the fabric the other man held in his left hand, the large weapon in his right. The man’s outfit consisted of form-fitting black spandex with black armoured shoulder pads on his shoulders, gauntlet gloves that when up to his forearms, and armours paddings on his legs, all accented with gold. Though that wasn’t the only thing that was gold. 

So were his eyes. 

Wally could say that they possibly could be also an amber colour but he wasn’t willing to get up close and personal. The man was also deathly pale, the speedster could see greyish veins that travelled from the eyes to the sides of his cheeks. The other man tilted his head and quirked a smile. 

A smile that signalled his death. 

“You see, I don’t like my head on a mantle. I prefer it to be attached to my body, where it belongs.” That earned him a low chuckle, the mask being tossed to the side. 

The man leaned, holding strong eye contact with him, “You’re cute, it’s a shame that you’ll be dead.”

Oh? This one liked saying typical villain one-liners. Two can play at that game.

“Your name? I suppose it’s not a stretch to demand the name of my would-be killer.”

“Talon.”

There was nothing more to be heard or said as Wally took off, giving chase to the other man. Talon immediately ran after him and he was faster than Wally had expected. Not as fast as a speedster but still fast enough. Still, he had to dodge the hurdles of daggers being thrown at him. Jesus Christ, how many of these did the Talon have? 

So not fair. 

Wally hissed in pain as a stray one sliced into the side of his stomach. His steps faltered only by seconds but that was seconds too soon as the Talon appeared on his right side, ready to strike. The speedster blocked the block and exchanged it with a solid punch to the jaw. Ouch, Wally almost kind of felt bad. 

But the Talon was trying to kill him so…

“You’re good,” the Talon purred out, backflipping away, daggers raised in front of him defensively. Wally grunted and simply grunted, preparing himself to go on the offence instead of running away. He could take the blows, as long as the wounds were not too fatal. He could easily recover from them, there will be scars but that was okay. 

He had many. 

More than he should, and from people who were supposed to care about him. 

But don’t think about that now. 

Wally let out a cry of pain as he was tackled, a dagger was driven into his side. He fell on his back harshly, the Talon on top of him, the gleam of the golden knife shoon in the bright moonlight behind them. Wally could escape, but not without sustaining a nearly fatal wound. He could barely move anyways, the dagger was deep and he was slowly bleeding out.

Well shit.

The Talon leaned forward, searching his face, before tossing the dagger he held away and stood up. He adjusted his gloves before looking down at Wally, a look of amusement on his face.

“Are you going to stay down or get up?”

“...What?”

“Little red, don’t make me regret this.”

Wally rose slowly and was very confused. “Why did you spare me, pretty bird?”

Oh...that slipped out. But there was no reason at all to spare him all of sudden, Talon had him pinned and was going for the final blow. What happened?

Talon grinned before backflipping away again, “I have my reasons, goodbye little red.”

Wally watched the other man leave, biting down a loud cry as he retches the dagger out of his body, letting his fast healing do the work for him. 

That’s going to leave a scar.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Come and chat with me on Twitter and Tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: viruscreates  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus


End file.
